leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Kukui/Games/Quotes/USUM
Intro :"Hang on, now. Gimme just a sec..." :"Hey there! Good afternoon /evening ! So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!" :"Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothin' but rare , yeah! There's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Alola, either!" :"Such mysterious creatures!" :"You find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea... Here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps, too. Some of us even with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!" :" ! ! I'll play with you later, so cool your jets!" :"All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody! So which photo should I use for your ?" :"You OK with the one you chose, yeah?" :"All right then, I'll let you spell out your name for me." :"So, you go by ?" :"10-4, good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!" :"! Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a right to the head! Woo!" :"Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!" ; :"Hey there, cousin!" :"Hang on, I know you... You're , right?! You OK? I saw you get attacked like that!" ::Yeah, I got a bit of help: "Looks like you did! Though I sure didn't expect that, yeah... I didn't think these little fellows would dash out on their own to help save a stranger!" ::I was scared spitless!: "You and me both, cousin! I'm looking after these Pokémon, but they dashed right out on their own to save you!" :"But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. Welcome to Alola, the Pokémon paradise! That's what I'm supposed to be saying. I'm Kukui, yeah. The Pokémon Professor. People and Pokémon live and work together here in Alola, too. Don't you ever forget... You can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got Pokémon in your corner! Wild Pokémon could be lurking in the tall grass, yeah, just waiting to leap out and bite you, but you'll be fine if you've got a partner of your own! Hey there! Here, let me introduce the Pokémon that helped you just now." :"This is the Pokémon ." :"And the Pokémon ." :"And the Pokémon ." :"Y'see, the fact of the matter is... one of these Pokémon will become your first partner, woo!" :"Heh... Maybe that's why they wanted to save you? Go on and choose the one you'd like to keep as your partner, cousin!" :"Why don't you go ahead and choose the one you'd like to keep as your partner, cousin?" ::Rowlet: "Rowlet can fly up on its enemies real quiet like, yeah, and catch 'em by surprise!" "So, you wanna go with the Grass-type Pokémon Rowlet?" ::Litten: "Litten may use Fire-type moves, but it's one cool cat!" "So, you wanna go with the Fire-type Pokémon Litten?" ::Popplio: "Popplio works hard and makes some pretty awesome balloons!" "So, you wanna go with the Water-type Pokémon Popplio?" ::If the player selected "No" on the second question: "I know the feeling, cousin... I had a real hard time choosing once, too." :"So you went with ! Woo, what a fine-looking team you two are! Now that you can have Pokémon battles, you're what we call a Pokémon Trainer! Here's a Poké Ball for , too. It should feel nice and cozy in there." :"All right! Then let's get going up to Iki Town, . Woo! Time to meet the Island Kahuna!" ::Regardless of choice: "Truth is, that partner of yours is a from the kahuna, not me. So let's go show it off and say a proper thank- you, cousin. It may not be the only gift you get! In case you hadn't heard, the kahunas are all crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers. Be careful about getting into a battle with one!" :"Iki Town is right up here!" :"Get there in that Poké Ball I gave you!" :"Sorry about that, Hau. We had a little accident on the way here, so I ended up letting choose his/her partner first without you." :"But you can choose one of these two, Hau!" :"You better believe I will, Hau!" :"All right then. ! Everybody! Time to get back in your balls for now!" :"Hold on! Before you two step into the ring, let's make sure little is up to it!" :"Right on, ! You and Hau both brought out the best in your partners and pulled off some spectacular moves, yeah! Iki Town is right up those stairs. Come on, !" * If talked to again :"It's a Trainer's job to draw out the max power he/she can in his/her partner Pokémon, yeah!" ;Iki Town * Before meeting Lillie :"And we're here! This right here is Iki Town!" :"This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. keeps us all safe and happy, see!" :"Looks like the kahuna's nowhere to be found, though... I guess there must be some trouble somewhere on the island that needs fixing, yeah?" :"Hey, I've got an idea for you, . If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruins that belong to Tapu Koko. That's our island's guardian deity, yeah. Why don't you go and introduce yourself? If you're real lucky, maybe you'll actually get a glimpse of the guardian deity yourself!" :"I'll stick around here and wait to see if the kahuna comes back." * After meeting Lillie :"Oh! ! You already met Lillie, huh? She's my assistant, yeah!" :"Lillie, I thought you were with the kahuna?" :"And that's how you met our new neighbor , huh? He/She just got to Alola yesterday. Help him/her find his/her way around, yeah?" :"There you are, Kahuna Hala! Was there some kind of trouble?" :"Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!" :"All right, here's a lovely gift from me to help make today special, !" :"A Pokédex is a real high-tech kinda tool, yeah, that can automatically record facts about any Pokémon that you meet. Your new partner is already registered, oh yeah, so check it out!" :"And this is a Trainer Passport that I had put together for you." :"Well, you got to meet the kahuna at least. Ready to head home now, ?" * If talked to again :"Now that you met Tapu Koko, I can't wait to see how far you can go as a Pokémon Trainer!" :"First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, . Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah. Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokémon of yours!" ;Route 1 Hau'oli Outskirts :"Hey there, ! It's about time we set out for the festival, yeah!" :"But first...I've got something to teach you, yeah, now that you're a real Pokémon Trainer." :"It's the most basic of all the basics. Come on—to Route 1!" :"! Hurry it up, cousin! Pretend you're a Pokémon and use your !" ;Route 1 :"Yeah, over here!" :"So you know that wild Pokémon will sometimes jump out at you in the tall grass, yeah?" :"Now that you've got there, you can not only fight wild Pokémon, yeah... you can also try to catch 'em. Woo!" :"I'm going to show you how to catch a wild Pokémon, all right? Keep your eyes on the prize!" :"You've gotta weaken a Pokémon up a bit before you try lobbing a Poké Ball at it!" :"All right! Got myself a !" :"Wild Pokémon do sometimes attack people if they get close, but catch 'em and they'll join your team and be a great help to you, yeah!" :"And if your Pokémon get all tuckered out, you can always head home and rest up a bit, yeah?" :"Here're some Poké Balls and Potions to get you started out." :"Why don't you have a little adventure of your own on the way to Iki Town, yeah? Take good care of , !" ;Iki Town :"Oh yeah, right on time!" :"A full-powered festival for Pokémon battling! We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!" :"Well, it's time for you to get out there and start your [challenge|island challenge! If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission is." ::Regardless of choice: "Four islands!" :"You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest Trainer— the island challenge champion. Woo!" :"But I'll let Kahuna Hala explain the details!" :"Yeah, doing the island challenge is the best way to really get to know Alola!" :"Suppose it's time we get you kids home, yeah?" ;Route 1 Hau'oli Outskirts :"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo!" :"Hey there, ! Thanks for getting him/her for me, Lillie!" :"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research. Say, , lemme see your Pokédex for a second, yeah?" :"So what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?" :"But that's not why I called you here, eh? Here! It finally arrived!" :"What's wrong, Lillie? Don't make me do all the talking!" :"See, there's this Pokémon inside your Pokédex called ..." :"Yeah, buddy! And to put that crazy skill of Rotom's to work... It's the next generation of Pokédexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specially developed for it! A whole new way for people and Pokémon to communicate. Woo! And there's only a few of these beauties out in the world so far!" :"And now if I power up your Pokédex with the parts that I just got in..." :"Hey now! Sorry 'bout that, Rotom. Guess I surprised you?" :"Rotom! Here, boy! I powered up your favorite 'Dex! Give here a , yeah?" :"Check it out, ! Now Rotom can talk right to you! It may take it a little while to get used to its new job, but I'd say Rotom's taken a liking to you!" :" hasn't been here in Alola too long yet. So I decided to give him/her this special Rotom Dex to help him/her navigate around." :"You can see where you're headed just by looking at Rotom, and if you give it a little tap, you can even check out the Town Map!" :"If you see a person or a Pokémon who needs help, you just help them... Right, ? Hau?" :"And that's why I'm letting Lillie stay up there in the loft." :"So, , I'm leaving this Rotom Dex in your hands! Rotom, you look after , yeah?" :"All right then, ! You too, Hau! Get a move on!" ::Regardless of choice: "To the ! You've gotta learn the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer through Pokémon battling. It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainers' School is the first step! What about you, Hau?" :"Lillie! You take care of , yeah? Until he/she gets used to Rotom, help him/her find his/her way around!" :"Was a solar eclipse /lunar eclipse forecast for today? Ah, well. It must be some kind of good omen, yeah!" :"Sure! A long, long time ago, Alola was cloaked in darkness, yeah... But people say that's when Alola's people and Pokémon blasted all that darkness away with light! And they also say that was why people started gathering Z-Crystals, and that custom turned into the island challenge." :"! Now that you've got that Z-Power Ring, I hope you'll collect tons of Z-Crystals! Woo! That's exactly what a move researcher like me needs to uncover new secrets!" * If talked to again :"Visiting every last part of Alola, yeah... That will be your island challenge!" ;Route 1 Trainers' School :"Hey there, ! I must've passed you two somehow, yeah?" :"But welcome to the Trainers' School, the place to learn how to be a Pokémon Trainer!" :"Yeah. 's a real tough one, too. Put him/her through the wringer good, Teach!" :"Four Trainers!" :"You've got to beat four Pokémon Trainers here at the school, ! The experience will surely help you and your Pokémon grow stronger, yeah. Actually... Speaking of experience, why don't you take this." :"If you keep that Exp. Share on, yeah, all the Pokémon on your team can get Exp. Points from battle." :"She may not look all that tough, but that teach trains her kids right! One of her students is even a captain! If you want a bit of advice from me, here's something that might help. Once you've fought a species of Pokémon once, you can easily see what types of moves will work best on it in your next battle. Wandering about in the tall grass to meet lots of different Pokémon'll help with that! Battle all the time, oh yeah!" * After defeating all Trainers in the area :"Know your Pokémon and know their moves. Those are the basics of being a Trainer!" :"How about it?" :"This is , who moved here to Alola from the Kanto region. He/She's got a real sense for how to use moves, and I think he/she's gonna go far as a Trainer, yeah!" :"That guy's is pretty much a celebrity here on Melemele, you know?" :"Show 'em what you're made of, !" ; :"Hey there, ! Oooh, looking at the expression on Ilima's face, I'd say you cleared your first trial, yeah?" :"Guess I better give you a little reward... Time to learn about Z-Power. Woo!" :"Start off by selecting a compatible Z-Crystal from the Z-Crystals Pocket in your Bag, yeah! Then use the Z-Crystal you chose on a Pokémon! Z-Crystals are compatible with a Pokémon if it knows a move of the same type as the crystal. Have your Pokémon hold Z-Crystals, and you'll be able to use Z-Power in battles! And don't worry, you can use your Z-Crystals over and over on as many Pokémon as you want!" :"Watch and learn, cousin!" * During the tutorial :"If it's holding a Normalium Z and you choose a move... you can use Z-Power! Check it out!" :"Phew! Z-Powers heap all of a Trainer's feelings onto a Pokémon, yeah, which totally wears you out! Using Z-Power once per battle is all a team can handle, yeah." :"No! It's like I was hit with ! I forgot that I lost Lillie somewhere on Route 3! Think you could spare some time to help me look for her, ?" :"Thanks, cousin. Let's split up and find her, yeah!" ; * Before finding Lillie :"She's no Trainer, yeah, so I don't think she could have gone too far on her own..." * After finding Lillie :"Hey there, ! Knew I could count on you, yeah! Thanks for tracking Lillie down for me!" :"What's this then? Hau, you finished your first trial, too? I bet you used some stylin' moves, yeah?" :"Hala's probably rubbing his hands together in glee right about now, oh yeah!" :"Taking on the island kahuna in battle is called the grand trial! For someone like me who's researching Pokémon moves, nothing could be better than the chance to see some more fierce Pokémon battles! Woo!" :"I'll be the judge of that! Come on! Back to Iki Town! Catch that and blast through Route 3!" ;Iki Town :"I'm lookin' forward to seeing what moves you and your Pokémon will pour your soul into... now that you've gone and cleared your first trial, !" :"The Melemele kahuna is strong, cousin! He's a Trainer who can use Fighting-type Pokémon to the fullest, yeah. Might not be a bad idea to work on those - or moves!" * After registering Tauros in the Ride Pager :"All right! I got a little something for you, too!" :" is a move that will leave your opponent with 1 when you attack. Keep on catching more and more Pokémon, yeah, and let Rotom learn all about 'em! But first, you've gotta go let your know what you're up to. When you're done with that, head on down to the Marina in Hau'oli City. Oh yeah!" :"Good thinking, Hau! And once you finish your grand trial, you'll be doing the same thing, yeah?" :"You're all getting so strong already, yeah... I can't wait to see how much more you'll grow." :"All right, time to get the boat ready. Lillie, you gonna help me clean it?" ;Hau'oli City Shopping District :"Good timing, and Hau! I've just got the old girl all ready to set sail" :"Right... Well, Hau, it's all up to you! The island challenge is all about journeying together with Pokémon, after all!" ;Heahea City :"Hey, and Hau! There you are! How was your trip on those ?" ::No prob!: "That's what I like to hear, yeah. Tackle your island challenge with that same attitude!" ::No good...: "Don't you worry, little cousin! I'm sure Mantine wants you to give it another try sometime!" :"Don't sweat it, Lillie." :"Yeah, that's up to these kids. It's their island challenge, after all!" :"I'm sure she wanted to come see that you made it here all right... But she'll never admit it to you! Hah! That's Olivia for you. She's a kind kahuna, deep down." :"There are three trials here on Akala Island. If you two decide you want to take on the trial straightaway, head up there and keep on goin' until you get to Paniola Town." ;Battle Royal Dome * As The Masked Royal :"Glad you could make it!" :"I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal! They call me...the Masked Royal! Woo!" ::Regardless of choice: "The Masked Royal!" :"I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations... The Pokémon Battle Royal. Woo!" :""But, Royal, what's the Battle Royal?" you might ask." :"Four Trainers!" :"Four Trainers, yeah, each pick three Pokémon, yeah, for one big Pokémon battle, oh yeah!" :"When one Trainer's team can't battle anymore, yeah, the Battle Royal ends! Whichever Trainer has taken out the most Pokémon, yeah, and has the most Pokémon left will emerge the winner. Woo!" :"First, just give it a shot! Pick your Pokémon, and let's do this!" :"You there! Come join in the fun!" :"I'll be in the mix, too, yeah. And now we have our foursome. Woo!" :"Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! It's all yours if you want it! It's time for a Pokémon Battle Royal! Ready...fight!" * After participating in the Battle Royal :"So what do you think? It's easy to have a fun time with Battle Royal. Woo! You even have a shot at beating real tough opponents this way, yeah?" :"So! , Hau. How are your trials going? I hope you and your Pokémon are working hard and havin' a blast. Woo!" ;Lush Jungle :"Woo! What's that sweet smell I smell, driftin' my way?! Could it be a tasty Mallow Special?" :"I heard you cleared Mallow's trial, yeah? All right then, I have a present for you! This little TM right there is —a move that will never miss!" :"There'll be all kinds of discoveries and new experiences to make your adventure brighter!" :"There's a facility, yeah, that I want you to go check out on your island challenge. The Dimensional Research Lab! Let's get on over there with !" ; :"Guess I should congratulate you on clearing all three of Akala Island's trials, too. Congrats! Looks like it's time for you to take on Kahuna Olivia's grand trial!" :"Olivia is an expert user of Pokémon. You're gonna wanna catch some Pokémon in Lush Jungle to add to your team." :"Whenever you're ready for the grand trial, come see me at the Dimensional Research Lab! It's down past , yeah, but just ask Rotom if you need some help!" ; :"Hey there, honey!" :"This here's Professor Burnet. She runs the Dimensional Research Lab, yeah... And she's also my wife!" :"Hau? He's out doing his own thing. But he'll be the real deal someday... He could even become a kahuna, just like old Hala before him!" :"Whoa-ho! Well, yeah, I really do." :"Anyhow, I brought here because I wanted you to tell him/her about some of the mysterious phenomena here in Alola." * If talked to again before talking to Professor Burnet and Lillie :"Hey there, ! Go see what you can learn from everybody!" * If talked to again after talking to Professor Burnet and Lillie :"How about that, ? If Ultra Beasts are really out there, I wonder what kinds of moves they can use..." :"You've finished all three of Akala's trials. Woo! And now comes the big match against Olivia—the island kahuna! It's the biggest and baddest trial of them all here on Akala—the grand trial!" ;Hano Grand Resort :"I've got my own business to attend to. You go see all the amazing tech that Aether's developing and tell me about it later, yeah?" :"That's right. I'll see you on the next island... Ula'ula Island, yeah? Then let's meet up at Malie Garden!" ;Malie Garden :"Hey there! What's going on with you two? Your eyes are shining extra bright today. Did something big happen?" :"Woo! You got to see the Ultra Wormhole and an Ultra Beast? And folks from another world?! That IS amazing, oh yeah! Sounds like an even better reason to train hard, yeah, on your island challenge!" :"Maybe someday we'll all be able to go through the Ultra Wormhole!" :"All right! Your next trial is up on Mount Hokulani! You can catch the bus to get there. Just head to the bus stop on Route 10, yeah?" :"Roger that, good buddy! I'll be waiting at the bus stop, , whenever you're ready to go!" ; :"!" :"What's going on? Some Team Skull punks just ran past me going in the other direction, yeah? I sure wish they'd challenge the League instead of getting up to no good all the time..." ::Regardless of choice: "Ho-ho! You'll find out soon enough! Just you wait, cousin." :"But first things first. If you want to head up Mount Hokulani, we should take the bus. It'll blast us up there to the top, yeah, as quick as a !" * If talked to again :"Do me a favor and go check out the bus stop to see when the next one is coming, would you?" ;Mount Hokulani :"Over here!" :"Mount Hokulani is the second tallest mountain in Alola. And the tallest..." :"Check it out, !" :"You see that steep, jutting, majestic peak right over there?" :"That's Mount Lanakila... the highest peak in Alola!" :"It's a sacred spot, yeah, the closest you can ever get to the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, said to be the sun /moon incarnate." :"That's it! Right there! On the peak of Lanakila! That's where I'll establish our Pokémon League!" :"We'll get everybody who's finished their island challenges, yeah, and up there on the peak of Mount Lanakila, they'll battle against the kahunas to become the island challenge champion! I've always valued our old traditions here in Alola, but it's time to make a the whole world will recognize! It's time to get our own Elite Four and make our own Pokémon League!" :"To think that, someday, the kiddos in Alola will be able to go from being the island challenge champion to the world Champion! And then, when we have our own Champion, they can show the rest of the world what's so special about Alolan Pokémon and their Trainers, yeah!" * If talked to again :"I can't wait to see what kind of Totem Pokémon will show up next!" :"Hey there!" :"Ha! , lemme introduce you. This is Molayne. He runs the observatory here and also manages PC Boxes, but he's not Hokulani's captain." :"Yeah, I think he/she's even stronger than we were at this point of our island challenge!" :"One more thing, cousin—the name's Kukui! Who's this Masked Royal you're talking about?!" :"Just...think about that favor I asked you, yeah, Molayne? I want you to seriously consider it. I guess I should head back to Malie Garden. Even Hau should be done eating malasadas by now, yeah? I'll make sure he makes it up here, too." ;Malie Garden :"Four turns!" :"Bring it on, the both of you! I've been researching Pokémon moves, yeah, so I'm always ready, oh yeah! I'll take you both on in a Battle Royal, and you'll be down with just a and or two! You gotta beat the man to be the man, boys!" :"Speak for yourself, Guzma. It's not like I couldn't become a captain. I chose not to. I had other dreams, see?" :"I wanted to figure out which moves would be strong enough to beat old Hala... and I finally found what I was looking for. The strongest moves you can use are the ones a Trainer and their Pokémon choose together... in the heat of the moment, when it really counts." :"That's when I knew I had to make a Pokémon League, yeah, to give everybody a chance to be pushed to the limit with their team and find that perfect move! Let's see it, Guzma! Show me your moves and prove you aren't just all talk! If you really can, that is..." :"Right, ? Don't you agree?" :"This here's . He/She just moved to Alola recently. Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! He/She's loving every minute of it!" :" and his/her can unleash some real powerful moves. So if you think you're the strongest Trainer on these islands, Guzma, why don't you battle him/her?" * After defeating Guzma :"Woo, !" :"Those were some nice moves! I can feel my soul shaking!" :"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to give you something super important! Here you go, cousin. This is the Z-Crystal for ... The Evolution of the you chose!" :"And, uh, about that mask you've got there, ... Molayne gave you that, yeah? I'll take it, if you don't mind. I can make sure it gets back to the Masked Royal safe and sound..." :"You saw that, too, yeah, Hau?" :"Maybe someday Guzma'll figure out what it is you kids learn on the island challenge." :"So what happened to Lillie? You guys lose her somewhere?" :"You think? I don't know. Exchanging a few moves in battle is the quickest way to get to know someone in my book." :"Well, I'm going to head up Mount Lanakila. I've gotta make sure the Pokémon League gets finished and everybody has the chance to find their own perfect move! Keep training hard on your island challenge. One day the two of you'll make it there, too!" ;Mount Lanakila :"Hey there, ! Woo, you've come a long way!" :"You've made it through all the trials and grand trials that make up the island challenge! Congratulations!" ::Thanks!: "I can't help but remember when you first chose your partner back on Route 1, yeah..." ::Aren't you cold?: "Naw, I'm fine! My soul burns hot, yeah—hotter than a even!" :"Just one thing left for you to do— take on the Pokémon League! This is where the real fun starts!" :"Mount Lanakila is where we've always finished up the island challenge. We built our Pokémon League right up here, as high into the heavens as we could get... to show our respect for our Legendary Pokémon and to honor it." :"I still remember it like it was yesterday! I went all the way to Indigo Plateau, yeah, right to the Pokémon League headquarters... and I went right at them, cousin!" :"Those Gym Leaders in Kanto really messed my team and me up! But then I saw my team battling for me through it all, pouring their souls into their moves for me." :"And then that last guy, that user in the cape..." :"Oh sorry! Enough about me—let's get you in there, yeah!" :"But before you head in, make sure you're good and ready. You won't be able to come back out." ; :"Four Trainers! Every Pokémon League in every region all over the world features four fantastic Trainers called the Elite Four." :"Here in Alola, too, we've got four Trainers all lined up for our Pokémon League." :"You'll win your way past every last one of them. You can't leave until you do... or until you give up." ::Sounds good!: " can sense when its Trainer is nervous. Stay loose! You'll be fine!" ::Sounds...tough: "What're you talking about? You're a great Trainer in your own right, plus you've got on your side!" :"I expect you to show me some intense moves and real heart-stopping battles in there! Good luck, ! !" * After defeating the Elite Four :"Oh yeah, now you're the Pokémon League !" :"Wouldn't it be nice if it was that simple? The truth is, there's one more person you have to battle if you want that title." :"And of course that Trainer is me. Woo!" :"Just kidding!" * After defeating Hau :"Amazing! You and Hau are both amazing, ! It's like I told you before, the strongest moves you can use are the ones a Trainer and their Pokémon choose together in the heat of the moment—when it really counts. And you just proved me right! Congrats, cousin. You're a Champion we can all be proud of. I told you, didn't I? Up there on Mount Hokulani. Man, the Pokémon and the Trainers in Alola really are the best! I want everyone in the world to know that, too! That's always been my dream! And right here, right now, it finally came true! And it's all thanks to you, ! You and your !" :"I'm so happy I got to see that flamin' hot battle here, right where my dreams came true! And now..." :"! First-ever Champion of the Alola Pokémon League! It's time we record you and your beloved / 's achievement for eternity!" :"All right, , let's bust a for Melemele Island! We're gonna have a big festival in Iki Town! Don't worry, I'll be sure to let Lillie know, too!" ;Iki Town :"Look at this! Everybody's so fired up. Woo! We've got the birth of Alola's strongest ever Trainer to celebrate, after all!" :"!" :"Sorry! I mean, Champion! I'm sure everybody here wants to see your / , too. Come on and show us / there for so many of your discoveries, new experiences, and adventures on your island challenge!"